


Hotel Room (and our forever starts here)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha John Deacon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hotel Sex, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Brian May, Omega Roger Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian goes into heat in the middle of tour, John offers to help.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Kudos: 72





	Hotel Room (and our forever starts here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deHavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deHavilland/gifts).



> I have more stockings!

John watches Brian shift in the seat across from him. Normally Brian’s movements _don’t_ concern him. They’re on a tour bus. It’s uncomfortable. Roger and Brian are usually bitching at each other or taking alternating sulk naps on the cot in the back. After seven years of this, he is used to how touring is.

It’s just. He has been smelling something too sweet on the bus, and Brian doesn’t fidget. At least, he doesn’t fidget with his entire body. Hands tugging on curls or picking at his shirt. Things John doesn’t feel bad for not noticing because they’re so minor. Once Brian settles, he goes back to the book he was reading.

Only a few minutes later does Brian fidget again. John glances up. There is a tiny flush on Brian’s cheeks. He sighs. Great, their guitarist is going to get sick in the middle of their tour. John ignores the tiny flare of panic from the last time Brian got sick during a tour. Brian crosses his legs and then uncrosses them seconds later. He lets out a short growl.

Brian sits ramrod straight suddenly. John shrugs. If it stops the fidgeting, he isn’t afraid of being the grumpy Alpha for once. Well, Crystal is grumpy, but he is in the back of the bus trying to calm Roger down from his tiff with Freddie.

John rolls his eyes wishing that things could be simple. Roger gets combative near his heat and the rest of them must struggle through it, only to do it again two weeks later with an unusually emotional Brian. Wait.

He sniffs again. The sweet scent is thicker, and not Roger’s. Omega heat is always sweet, but Roger’s reminds him of honey. This smells a little more floral, the cherry blossoms of Japan. John raises his eyebrow and looks at Brian again. His lips press together, the flush on Brian’s cheeks has reached his ears and is working its way down his neck. Now that he is really looking, he sees the towel underneath Brian.

Oh.

“How long to the hotel?” He calls.

Jobby looks up from the crossword puzzle he was working on with Trip’s “help.” He glances at his watch.

“Bout twenty or so,” he says, “and would you _stop,_ none of these answers have anything to do with a dick.”

Trip bats his eyes and Jobby scoffs.

John sniffs again. Brian is in pre-heat still, probably will be until this evening. He sighs in relief, at least they won’t have to shove Brian into a hotel room and hope he works it out of his system as fast as Roger usually does. Carefully he stands once the bus goes over a series of bumps. He slides into the bench next to Brian, pressing their thighs together. Automatically Brian presses into him, leaning his head back.

“You’ve got a heat collar right?” John asks quietly.

Brian blinks owlishly at him, “how’d you know?”

“I’ve known you almost a decade, Bri, and yours and Roger’s sync up at least once a year.”

A soft whine leaves Brian’s throat. John takes pity on him and swipes a thumb across Brian’s now unbruised gland. It is only the slightest bit raised. Brian closes his eyes.

“Did you bring a heat collar?”

“Yeah, ‘s in my bag.”

John nods, “do you want a partner?”

Brian shakes his head, some of the haziness fading from his eyes the moment John’s thumb is off his scent gland. He coughs.

“Is someone offering?”

“If you want to take it.”

Brian leans into John, right above John’s own scent gland. He can tell it hasn’t swollen yet, but he is certain that it will be the closer that Brian gets to heat proper. They had dinner plans, but now with Brian nosing at him, he isn’t sure they’ll be able to make it. Well, he’ll just have to call on one of the roadies to make their excuses.

It wouldn’t be the first time John acted as Brian’s Alpha, and wouldn’t be the last time.

“Please,” Brian whispers, “can you?”

John nods automatically. He raises a wrist and runs it over Brian’s wrists. Soon his scent is heavier, and he knows that Roger, Crystal, and Freddie are at least aware of what’s happening. Jobby and Trip seem content with arguing over the crossword puzzles. He lets Brian run his face over the joint, and John looks down the aisle. Freddie is humming, spinning a pencil in one hand and a pad of paper resting on his chest. So Freddie hasn’t noticed yet.

Leaning further out he sees Crystal kneeling on the floor next to the cot. Roger is obviously still sulking, but he has a feeling it’s because of something Crystal said judging by the man’s semi-frantic apologies – and what did Crystal say that he is apologizing like that for? He will have to weasel the truth out of one of the others later.

Once he is done with Brian.

Brian is now covered in his scent, which covers up the pre-heat well enough. They’ll be safe from any paps trying to catch a hint of their dynamics (and how they’ve kept it a secret this long is a mystery to him) because they smell like each other as usual. Brian rests fully on him. His cold skin warmed with heat. John wraps an arm around him and noses at the gland behind his ear.

He grins when Brian sighs happily. The weekend should be fun.

* * *

The label booked three rooms for them as they expected John and Freddie to share and for Brian and Roger to each has their own. Originally this stop wasn’t on the tour at all, but Roger took one look at the schedule and reminded them all about his predicament. They have a similar stop a few weeks from now for Brian’s predicted heat. It’s a good thing too. Finding Omega suites (the good ones that are fully stocked and not just with energy bars and drinks) is nearly impossible short notice.

Brian practically drags him to his room once they get their keys. John sends an apologetic smile to Freddie who looks like he needs to ask John something. Freddie sniffs once and his face falls into one of understanding. It appears that Crystal is still in the metaphorical doghouse as Roger waits by the elevator with his arms crossed and a fierce pout. John lets out a sympathetic whoosh of air and then Brian is distracting him.

When they get into the elevator Brian presses against him, “don’t look at other Omegas.”

John grins, “jealous, love?”

He watches Brian’s face fall into a deeper shade of red. Brian nuzzles under his jaw, which must be uncomfortable to angle himself like that. Brian kisses the corner of his jaw before pulling away and looking at him with wide eyes.

“Do you mean that?”

John tilts his head. The nickname? Each heat they’ve shared before has John calling Brian all sorts of names (especially ones he spends a few days apologizing for), but love has only made an appearance the last time Brian was hit with a surprise heat. Which was maybe four months ago. He can’t deny that they seek each other out for heats now (he apologizes to Chrissie mentally again), but that doesn’t mean anything does it?

No. But the pet name certainly does.

Brian shrinks back at his silence, “forget I asked.”

“No, lo – Brian, I don’t know where this came from?”

He watches Brian shrugs. John cups his face and makes sure their eyes meet. Brian’s eyes are starting to soften with the heat creeping up on him. He sniffs, and it is still a few hours off.

“I – well. If I didn’t wear the collar?”

John stares, “you said you had it?”

“I do.”

Then… “you want me to bite you?”

Brian shrugs, “I wouldn’t mind it.”

“That isn’t a yes,” in fact it is sort of insulting but John pushes back the slight irritation. It might be one of the worst proposals he’s gotten, and he has had an Omega throw up on his shoes after asking.

“I mean, we could be good together,” Brian says, “and you take care of me… and…”

John tightens his grip ever so slightly, “I don’t want to mate with you out of convivence. If you want this, we can talk about it, but if this is because of what the tabloids said last week –”

He bites off the growl. John had never wanted to put someone through a window so badly. Well, he takes that back. Roger’s dad still tops the list of people he would toss out of a window if given the opportunity. The reporters had insulted Brian, even putting him against Roger who is in a semi-stable relationship and called him undesirable. Which is a load of bull.

Brian is one of the prettiest Omegas he has ever had the pleasure of having sex with. He is also one of the few that lets John really take charge in the bedroom. Ah. Yeah. He’ll have to ask Brian if he brought anything else besides the collar. John gently strokes Brian’s cheeks.

“No. I don’t – I’ve been thinking about it for a bit – and maybe this part of _that_ but,” Brian shrugs, “I am really certain that I want this.”

John hums. Leaving the collar off doesn’t mean they’ll end up bonded. If Brian has any doubts about this the bond won’t take, or if John has any doubts it won’t take. Admittedly he is curious, and a voice reminds him of the first few months of being in the band when he kept trying to keep his crush quiet.

Evidentially it hasn’t gone away. Now that he has the potential to have Brian as _his,_ John wants that.

“I would want this too,” John murmurs, “but its sudden. Don’t take it hard if the bond doesn’t take.”

Brian nods, “I know, but I thought we could try.”

John nods, “okay. If this is what you want.”

He smiles when Brian kisses him softly, “I think it is.”

They kiss in the elevator, distracted enough that they don’t exit on the floor they’re meant to and have to ride back down to the bottom where Freddie starts laughing at them. John flicks him off before pressing the button again. Brian hides his face in John’s shoulder.

* * *

John grins as Brian pulls on the rope holding arms above his head. He can see where the rope is starting to leave the faintest of marks and he reaches up to check the tightness. It feels fine to him. Brian’s mouth is open as he bucks his hips up, desperate for any friction John will allow him, which is currently none. He straddles Brian’s hips and grabs a hand full of Brian’s curls and pulls him up for a harsh kiss.

Their teeth click together before John angles Brian’s head better. He feels the tightness in Brian’s torso, and how his legs have wrapped around John’s hips. He drops Brian’s head and moves down his neck, sucking just above where he’ll be biting in a few minutes' time. His hands skim down Brian’s torso pausing at his nipples to pinch and twist. Brian howls and pants.

“Alpha, please,” he groans.

John lifts his lips up briefly, “soon, baby boy.”

Brian’s eye flutter closed at the words and his legs tighten around John’s hips. He clicks his tongue.

“Where’d I tell you to keep your legs,” he growls.

Brian stares at him with hazy eyes. He whines and drops his legs, tilting his head. John raises himself so that the only part in contact with Brian is where his thighs touch Brian’s hips.

“C’mon princess, words.”

He grins at how Brian’s eyes roll back at the pet name. Brian blinks several times before opening his mouth.

“Words,” John coaxes.

“Ngn… on the bed?”

“Very good, princess.”

Brian moans.

“But this was strike three.”

He shimmies off the bed and towards where Brian kept his duffle bag of toys. John digs around for a few minutes tossing up the ball gag and blindfold for something later and then extra lube before he finds the second set of restraints. Brian’s hips are arching off the bed and he has one leg bent under him if he hadn’t moved.

“Tsk, tsk.”

Brian stops moving at the admonishment. Not that it would stop John from his current task. He loops one cuff around Brian’s leg before securing it to the bedpost and repeating the pattern on the second leg. John checks the tightness himself.

“How does that feel, princess?”

Brian lifts his head, apparently surprised to feel something around his ankles. John climbs over the leg so that he is petitioned between them.

“Color, babe.”

“Green,” Brian pants.

Satisfied John crouches down, nipping and sucking his way up Brian’s long legs, pausing just before he reaches Brian’s weeping cock. He sniffs, and while it isn’t a surprise, something curls in his belly because Brian is in heat proper now. John toys with Brian’s prick and balls for a few seconds before sliding down fingers down his perineum and into his hole. The toy he had placed at the start of their fun has slid out slightly from the amount of slick that Brian is producing.

“Needy, princess?”

Brian vigorously nods his head. John kisses the tip of his red cock. It seems that Brian has caught the hint and doesn’t buck up. John sits up, holding a hand on Brian to steady him and tightening his grip slightly to catch Brian’s attention. The hazel has nearly been completely swallowed by black.

“I’ll give you a choice,” John says, “you can come with my mouth or with my knot, but you’re only coming once.”

Brian blinks. John bends down and mouths at the top of Brian’s penis. The reaction is exactly what he wants as Brian strains against the bindings. He pulls away to kiss against the bones of Brian’s hip.

“Come on Princess, the clock is ticking.”

He hears the low whine and looks up. Brian is mouthing his words and John pulls away completely. John smells more slick. He

“Knot,” Brian finally pants.

John surges upward and kisses Brian. Their tongues tangle together, and he feels Brian flex as he tries to surge up. He moves away, noting that Brian’s scent glands are completely swollen. He sits back on his heels to observe Brian. What a sight he makes. The flush has reached his chest, his eyes are heavy-lidded and his curls are matted to his face. His chest heaves and his eyes meet John’s. He grins.

“Alpha, please.”

“Please what, love?” John asks softly.

“Knot me!” Brian whines.

He nods and reaches over to the strip of condoms and slips one on before turning his attention back between Brian’s thighs. John kisses his way down Brian’s chest, stopping to take the tip of his cock in his mouth while his hands continue downward. Brian hisses when John starts to work the plug the rest of the way out, it moves easily and his head spins at the heady scent of Omega heat that comes with it.

He bites his cheek to keep his head level for a few more minutes. John sucks on Brian’s tip before slipping two fingers into Brian’s entrance. He is still is loose, John had expected it, but he also didn’t want to be careless. He had a feeling that he might be too Alpha to properly prep Brian in the middle of this.

Brian tightens around him. John groans. He forgot for a moment that he had Brian’s prick in his mouth, but is abruptly reminded of it when it almost slips too far in. John pulls off with a wet pop.

“Ready, love?”

He kisses Brian’s chest at the excited nod.

John smears some of the slick on his prick, coating it before lining himself up and sinking in with one smooth thrust. He doubles over at the tightness and warmth, mouthing distractedly at Brian’s skin to give himself time to cool down. Then Brian purrs and tightens around him. He sets a rapid and deep pace, biting and mouthing at what skin he can while seeking his own release.

For a moment he regrets tying Brian’s legs down, but then he thinks about how _good_ Brian looked spread out and helpless for him.

Brian’s sounds grow higher in pitch and John has just enough control to squeeze the base of Brian’s dick gently.

“My knot, remember?”

He doesn’t know if Brian understands exactly what he said and it nearly makes him stop, before reminding himself that Brian gets practically non-verbal in the midst of heat and that he trusts John.

It’s that thought that makes him drop Brian’s prick as he comes with a rush. His knot slips in, and the first moment he isn’t overwhelmed with pleasure his teeth sink around Brian’s scent gland. Vaguely he’s aware of something sticky coating his stomach and Brian’s repeated chants of “Alpha!”

He feels the mating bond sink into his head, and their scents change to something more balanced between them. John sinks fully on top of Brian once he undoes the bindings around his arms. His legs should be fine for a few more minutes. John licks the tiny beads of blood around their mating bond.

Brian purrs underneath him and John looks up at him with awe. His Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr


End file.
